


Learned Obedience

by demonfucker69



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfucker69/pseuds/demonfucker69
Summary: Spoilers up until the timeskip in FE:3H.Edelgard works to ensure her plan runs smoothly. Kronya has other things on her mind, and knows one of Edelgard's weaknesses.
Relationships: Kronya/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 13





	Learned Obedience

"Everything else is ready, then?" Monica asked, a bored expression on her face as she traced her finger across the dusty stone wall. In the dead of night, all of Garreg Mach was silent and still- only the dust in these deeper places revealed their forbidden and forgotten nature.

Edelgard measured her words carefully, reviewing the probabilities. "I don't foresee any complications. Even in the event we can't get Professor Manuela down here, I've prepared several other contingencies. Hubert is aware of them and will be able to carry them out if necessary."

"Mm." Monica’s eyes lit up, flashing them on Edelgard as she failed to repress a grin.

"Manuela. She's the hot one with the ass, right? I still need to get everyone's names straight. I guess if I screw up I could just say I have… captivity amnesia, or whatever."

"There are only two people you’ll have known here anymore." Edelgard snapped. "And… yes, that is her."

That she didn’t protest the description broke Monica's grin into an open laugh.

"You need to be quiet!" Edelgard hissed, glancing around urgently as the laughter echoed through the chamber, half expecting a scandalized Ferdinand to be standing behind them.

Edelgard’s panic just made Monica cackle harder. She keeled over, her form finally melting away in glowing streaks of black magic. In Monica's place gasped Kronya, her mocking expression far more potent at home on its natural face. Edelgard scowled, trying to determine if Kronya dropping her disguise was a troubling lapse in ability, or her typical goading.

"You're _right_ , Edie! A nice secluded place like this, well," Kronya composed herself to dart forward lightning-quick, her lips now an inch from Edelgard's ear. "Gotta be careful. Your classmates definitely come here to fuck all the time." At last she relented, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I know it’s what _I’d_ do.”

"You won’t call me that." Edelgard stated, keeping her eyes straight forward.

"Ah yes, my apologies." Kronya took a step back and dipped into a low, exaggerated bow. "You’re right, my _Flame Emperor_."

"Well, clearly you're comfortable enough with the plan to joke. I'll see you soon, then." Edelgard turned around, striding towards the mouth of the passage the pair had descended from.

And then, her greatest fear in the moment was realized.

"Stop," Professor Byleth commanded.

Edelgard froze on the spot, half in panic, she told herself, and half out of obedience. The self-reprimand came in. Not good enough. She hadn't seen the Professor’s approach, wasn't even facing her. She should have risked the time to procure the Flame Emperor regalia from her cache on the grounds. Foolish. So that was it, then. Finally caught. 

Collecting herself, Edelgard's mind raced through the tactical assessment. If the Professor wanted, she knew, Edelgard would be cut down before she even reached her sword. From the sounds of it she was only a few feet away, so-

A few feet away.

Edelgard whipped around, a hot flush rising in her cheeks. Kronya- now wearing the Professor's voice, face, body- broke again into that unmistakable grin.

"Fascinating," the Professor’s voice purred. Edelgard swallowed, her face burning hotter. She’d never heard her make such a sound with waking ears. "I wonder. Will you come closer, Edie? I have something _special_ I want to teach my _favorite_ student."


End file.
